


being gay is like glitter, it never goes away

by ladymurloc



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College Parties, Established Relationship, Facials, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pre-Series, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of, Underage Drinking, You Decide, bing #3, is this canon or not?, it’s risky but not really out in the open, llybb bing #3, not safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymurloc/pseuds/ladymurloc
Summary: Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Yuuri stared at Phichit’s thighs and sat up a little straighter, pulling his laptop more firmly onto his lap in the process. “You look like you’re going to Coachella.”“IwishI was going to Coachella. Anyways, I’ll see you later, or in the morning.” Pocketing his keys, Phichit headed for the door, and with that, he was gone.Or: Phichit wants to party and Yuuri doesn’t. Somehow Phichit always manages to get his way.





	being gay is like glitter, it never goes away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This was written for the Live and Love Yuuri on Ice Big Bang's shorter Bing Challenge. I'd like to take a moment to thank my lovely teammates, [topcatnikki](https://topcatnikki.tumblr.com/) for betaing this piece and [greygerbil](http://greygerbil.tumblr.com/) for their amazing art! Check both of them out! 
> 
> Also, please heed the warnings. Phichit and Yuuri are in a pre-established friends with benefits relationship. It can be canon compliant or not, that's totally up to you! I think it works either way.

_Crack!_

A strangled cry fell from Yuuri’s lips as his chair tipped over. His arms flailed as he attempted to grab onto the edge of the desk before the chair could fall, but it was already too late. Hitting the ground with a loud thunk and a groan, Yuuri wriggled and rolled until he managed to escape the arms that caged him in. 

“Are you okay?” 

Insult added to injury seemed to be the mood of the day, Yuuri thought as his door was thrown open. Phichit peered into the room worriedly, only to see Yuuri sitting on his knees beside his toppled over chair. At least he hadn’t taken the desk down with him. In moments like these, it was best to consider the silver linings. 

“Uh… yeah.” Yuuri rubbed his neck and stood up awkwardly. Bending down, he grabbed the back of the chair and lifted it up only for it to fall right back over. 

Phichit raised a brow at him, unimpressed. “Sure thing.” 

“When did you get home?” Admittedly, Yuuri hadn’t been paying much attention. He’d been attempting to write a paper and then got stuck listening to music, which quickly dissolved into a staring contest with the wall.

It was a productive afternoon. 

“Just now,” Phichit grinned. “So, does that mean you’re officially done trying to finish that paper tonight?”

Yuuri glanced at his desk where his laptop was open, a blank word document staring back, mocking him. He’d been complaining about it over lunch. Midterms were coming up fast and his psychology professor had assigned a 20-page paper due the week before. The man was a monster, mad on power. Yuuri had spent the rest of their meal switching between sulking and swearing off picking any more classes without consulting Rate My Professor first. 

“Um… no… I should probably keep trying…” Yuuri said, realizing that Phichit was still waiting for an answer. 

Phichit’s lips pursed ever so slightly. He was clearly not happy with Yuuri’s choices. “You’re obviously not in the mood to write this thing.” 

“I’ll never be in the mood to write this thing,” Yuuri mumbled.

“And Sigma Pi is holding a party tonight.” Phichit pressed on, undeterred by Yuuri’s interruptions. 

“Sigma Pi has a party every--” 

“Yeah but,” Phichit cut Yuuri off. “This is a glitter party. A _glitter party_ Yuuri. We have to go.” 

Yuuri’s nose crinkled up in displeasure, his arms folding over his chest in discomfort. “Do you remember when you sent me a glitter bomb last year because you thought it would be funny?” 

“Of course,” Phichit chuckled. “We had to vacuum the whole room twice, and take the extension to the couch.” 

“ _Exactly_. There was glitter in my hair for two weeks. I’m not going. Make sure you burn your clothes before you come back.” Shaking his head Yuuri moved to slip past Phichit. There was no point in pretending that he was going to get any work done right then. Since his desk chair was toast the couch was as good a destination as any. 

Behind him, Phichit made a noise that vaguely resembled a wounded animal. “But Yuuri!” He clutched at his chest dramatically as he trailed after him. “ _Glitter_.” As if that was somehow appealing to Yuuri in any capacity.

“I know my costumes frequently feature glitter, but that doesn’t mean I want to go parading around in it in my free time.” Yuuri huffed. 

“Fine, you spoilsport. I’ll go by myself. Don’t wait up.” Phichit blew Yuuri a kiss before turning on his heel and disappearing down the hall.

Chuckling, Yuuri shook his head and turned on the TV. For a while, he forgot all about the party as he immersed himself in shitty American reality shows. 

It was a couple hours later before Phichit finally emerged from his room. Yuuri was still on the couch, but this time with his laptop propped up on his legs. He looked up just in time to see his roommate make his grand entrance. 

“What do you think?” Phichit’s arms spread out wide, and he did a twirl, showing himself off in all of his glittered out glory.

Shamelessly, Yuuri’s eyes skirted up and down his friend’s body. “You uh… isn’t it a little cold for _that_?” 

Phichit was wearing a black crop top that stopped just above his natural waist, paired with acid wash jean shorts that were most definitely not from any men’s department Yuuri had ever been to. To top it all off, his lips were glossed pink and his cheeks highlighted with gold flaky glitter that he’d dusted over his thighs as well. 

“It’s fine. I won’t actually be outside for too long.” Phichit said as he grabbed his keys off the coffee table. 

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Yuuri stared at Phichit’s thighs and sat up a little straighter, pulling his laptop more firmly onto his lap in the process. “You look like you’re going to Coachella.”

“I _wish_ I was going to Coachella. Anyways, I’ll see you later, or in the morning.” Pocketing his keys, Phichit headed for the door, and with that he was gone.

For twenty torturous minutes, Yuuri sat on the couch pretending as if he wasn’t a weak, weak man. 

“Fuck it.” He muttered to himself. Shutting the lid to his laptop, he dropped it into the seat next to him carelessly and flung himself upright, off the couch.

Yuuri ran a hand through his hair in a quick attempt to tame it but didn’t bother changing out of what he’d worn to class. In record time, he was out the door, fast on Phichit’s heels. T-shirts and baggy jeans fit frat party dress codes, didn’t they?

Like a beacon of debauchery, the frat house loomed before Yuuri's nervous gaze. He'd attempted to avoid frats for the most part, having overindulged a few too many times in his first year, but here he is on the front lawn surrounded by tipsy girls that were underdressed for the weather as if it wasn’t still freezing out despite the fact that spring was officially there.

Self consciously, Yuuri tugged at the hem of the black dress shirt that Amanda, the girl living two apartments down from Phichit and himself, had forced him into. Yuuri had just about made it out of the lobby when she’d cornered him and demanded to know where he was going so late in the evening. One mention of the frat and she’d turned him around and marched him back up to his apartment. 

_”Are you feeling more femme or butch tonight?” She’d asked as she flicked through his wardrobe._

_“What?” Yuuri asked a little too shrill for his liking._

Honestly, he was grateful for her intervention now, even if he did want to reach up and rub his eyes, smudging the eyeliner she’d forced on him.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri squared his shoulders, marched up the steps, and shouldered his way into the frat house. It was packed with people. The music was loud, some heady EDM banger making it hard to really hear anyone. There was no way police wouldn’t be called before the night was up, even though he knew for a fact that some of the guys bribed more than a few people to keep them out of trouble.

“Katsudamn!” Someone cried.

Yuuri flinched. It had been almost a full year since he’d gone to one of these awful parties, yet that nickname somehow managed to cling on. He was fairly certain it was partially Phichit’s fault. 

A hand clamped down on his shoulder and pulled Yuuri into the living room. It was Andrew, he realized belatedly, his lab partner from biology last year. “I didn’t realize you’d joined a frat.” 

“Oh yeah, that’s old news.” Andrew laughed/yelled at Yuuri. 

“ _Keg stand! Keg stand! Keg stand!_ ” Andrew’s frat brother’s chanted as the pair drew near. 

“Come on, dude! It’s your turn!” Andrew said, giving him a little shove towards the keg in the middle of the room.

They were closer to the speakers here and the deep bass rattled Yuuri. “Um…” Considering the fact that he’d just showed up, he wasn’t entirely certain how it was his turn, but the frat boys were cheering now. 

There was no way out.

Grimacing, Yuuri bent down and grabbed the edge of the keg. Behind him, someone grabbed his feet and lifted him off the ground. Before he even realized what was happening, the nozzle to the keg was shoved into his mouth and all Yuuri could do was gulp down the crappy American beer. He laughed as he kicked out of the stand and was saved from drowning in alcohol. Instantly a shot was pressed into his open hands. 

“Whoo!” One of the nameless frat boys yelled. “Bottoms up, Katsudamn! Let's go!” A bottle was passed around so everyone could get a shot in.

This was exactly what Yuuri _hadn’t_ wanted. The alcohol burned going down but it was better than the beer. By the time he managed to escape he was feeling pleasantly buzzed. 

“ _Ha! That’s hilarious!_ ”

Yuuri was on his way towards the kitchen for some water when he heard it. Phichit’s laugh was too distinct to be mistaken for anyone else, it had to be him. Scanning the crowd, he spotted him pressed up against a wall, tucked in against some bulky frat boy’s side. Phichit was gorgeous, with his head tipped back and eyes crinkled up in mirth at whatever the guy was saying.

A wave of heat flared up in Yuuri at the sight, propelling him forward before he could process just what he was doing. 

“Phichit!” 

Lips parted and eyes wide, Phichit turned to look at him. It made Yuuri’s stomach twist with longing. 

“Yuuri! You came!” He cried but made no move to pull away. 

Yuuri wanted nothing more than to drag him away. He was just faded enough to actually think those baser instincts might be a good idea. “Yeah! I gotta talk to you. Sorry.” Taking Phichit’s hand, he chanced a look toward the guy, but he didn’t feel one iota of remorse as started down the hallway. 

“Huh? What are you doing?” Phichit complained but didn’t actually put up any resistance.

Whirling around in the middle of the hall, Yuuri surged forward. Their lips connected in a haze of clacking teeth and noses smashing together. 

Phichit laughed, startled by the sudden kiss, but his head tilted to correct it as if by instinct. When they met again it was much better. 

Someone wolf-whistled behind them. 

Heat rushed to Yuuri’s face, and he pulled away instantly, ignoring the catcalls that followed on their heels. His fingers were still wrapped around Phichit’s as he resumed his original trajectory toward the stairs.

“What are we doing?” Phichit asked as they ascended them together, lacing their fingers together. 

Yuuri didn’t answer. He was on a mission. They hopped from door to door, checking each one until finally one of them swung open. Stepping inside, Yuuri tugged Phichit in behind him and slammed the door shut. 

“Yuuri--” Phichit started, but whatever else that would have followed was cut off as Yuuri pushed him against the wall. Phichit gasped, back arching but had no time to react before Yuuri was kissing him again. 

Their hands slid across each other’s body with familiarity -- across broad shoulders and lean chests, squeezing at hips -- borne from many nights of aimless exploration and desperate need. It was too much for either of them to take. Pulling back, Yuuri gripped at Phichit’s waist, flipping him without a word of warning. Dropping to his knees, he yanked down the flimsy, ill-advised jean shorts, leaving them around his ankles.

Phichit sounded wrecked, but Yuuri ignored him in favor of gripping his ass, fingers kneading the plump cheeks. Pulling them apart, he groaned as he pressed forward, his tongue lapping a long line up over the pink pucker. Above him, Phichit cried out, urging Yuuri on. 

“Agh.” Yuuri hissed and pulled away, hands coming up to rub at his eyes. Eyeliner be damned. 

“Nooo! Don’t stop.” Phichit was breathless, cheeks flushed red as he looked down over his shoulder at Yuuri.

Yuuri glared up at him blearily. “I got fucking glitter in my eye,” He grunted as he continued to rub at it.

That proved to be too much for Phichit. He snickered, once then twice, before full out laughing at him. “Oh my god.” Phichit gasped as he turned around, shorts still stuck around his thighs, cock thick and waving in Yuuri’s face now. 

“I hate you,” Yuuri grunted, leaning back to avoid getting poked in the other eye by said cock.

“No, you don’t.” Phichit’s fingers slid through Yuuri’s hair and tugged at it until the other gave in and stood, wobbling just a bit as he did. Wasting no time, Phichit stepped out of his shorts and shoved Yuuri until he was falling back over the bed in the room. 

Yuuri felt a little bad for the person whose room they’d invaded, but he should have known better and locked his door. They only had themselves to blame. 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri’s voice sounded foreign to him, raspy and thick. He watched Phichit move around the room, rummaging through the stranger’s things.

“Don’t you worry about that.” Phichit glanced at Yuuri over his shoulders. “You just worry about taking off those pants,” he said as he turned back around, clearly intent on finding something.

Glancing down his body, Yuuri eyed the tight, black jeans he’d wriggled his ass into and sighed. Popping the button, he arched up his hips and peeled them down his thighs, only realizing afterward that he still had on his shoes. 

“What a dork.” Phichit snorted and tossed something onto the bed next to Yuuri. 

“Huh?” Yuuri asked, looking up as Phichit climbed up onto the bottom of the bed and grabbed one of Yuuri’s feet. He yanked the shoe off and then made quick work of the second, tossing it thoughtlessly onto the floor. 

Hands-free, Phichit’s palms pressed against Yuuri’s thighs and slid up until his fingers could curl down under the hem of his jeans and he tugged them off too. “Much better,” Phichit sighed as he straddled Yuuri’s lap.

Yuuri’s hands instantly came up to Phichit’s hips, gripping them gently. “Fuck, Phi,” Yuuri mumbled, grinding up against his ass. Plenty of figure skaters had well-defined asses, but Phichit’s was superb. People always talked about Yuuri’s, but he thought it was overrated in comparison. 

“Yeah, that’s the idea.” Phichit chuckled and lifted his hips for a second, reaching over and grabbing what he’d tossed onto the bed.

Confused, Yuuri looked down only to blanch when he saw the little tube of lube. “We are not using someone else’s lube,” he said quickly. 

“What? They won’t even know it’s been used. I don’t need much.” Phichit argued. 

“No!” But Phichit was already squirting some onto his fingers. He reached behind himself, smirking as he angled his hips back and pressed a finger against his puckered entrance. “Unless you really don’t want to?” He said breathlessly as one slim digit pushed in.

“Fuck. That’s not fair.” Yuuri’s hands tightened on Phichit’s hips and he groaned, head falling back against the pillow beneath him. 

Phichit laughed throatily as a second finger pushed in. His back dipped and his head lolled to the side as he stretched himself. 

Yuuri couldn’t stand it. Surging forward, he kissed Phichit hard as his hands came up to tangle in his short hair. He tugged at it gently, smirking against the other’s lips when he heard him whimper in pleasure. 

“Like that?” He breathed, biting down on Phichit’s bottom lip. 

“Yee-aaah.” Phichit cried out into the kiss. His hands scrambled up to grip at Yuuri’s shoulders, mindless of the lube that smeared all over the sleeve of Yuuri’s nice shirt. “Fuck. Yuuri. Please. Fuck me, need you.”

“Yeah. Yeah. I got you.” Yuuri mumbled. Releasing Phichit, he reached down between them, his hips raising to tug his boxers down over his hips. “Lube, where’s the lube?” He gasped hurriedly. 

Phichit reared back and fumbled around for it, but a second later he was pressing the tube into Yuuri’s hands. 

Groaning, Yuuri squeezed some out onto his fingers and wrapped them around his cock. The lube was a cold contrast to his warm fist as he stroked himself, spreading it over the blunt head and down the sides of his shaft. He stopped himself short and grabbed Phichit’s hips with his free hand.

“Relax.” Pushing up, Yuuri’s lips parted in a silent moan as the head pressed into Phichit with minimal resistance. “God, you’re so good. Feel so good.” he gasped, muttering praises as Phichit sank down onto him. 

Both hands grabbed at Phichit’s hips and he rocked up slowly. The pair moaned in tandem, Phichit’s head falling back as his hips pressed down against Yuuri, meeting him with each thrust. 

“More!” Phichit cried shamelessly, uncaring of how loud he was. His hips snapped down harder, sweat beading on his brow now, dripping down into his eyes. “More, harder. Come on, Yuuri.”

Grunting, Yuuri sat up, wrapped his arms around Phichit’s thighs, and flipped them.

Phichit’s back hit the mattress with a thud. “Yes!” He cried. His hands came back to Yuuri’s shoulders, clawing ineffectively at his back and completely ruining his shirt in the process.

“Oh fuck, Phi. That it? That what you want?” Yuuri panted as he slammed his hips against Phichit, setting a brutal pace that they would both feel tomorrow. Thankfully the season was over and neither would have to be at the rink the next day.

Phichit clenched around him and Yuuri’s hips stuttered, erratically thrusting into him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He muttered.

“Don’t cum! Don’t cum.” Phichit gasped. “Please, please. Just…” 

Nodding, Yuuri stilled, a hand coming down between them to wrap around the base of his cock and squeeze. “A second. Gimme a second.” Yuuri grunted. Biting down on his bottom lip, he looked down at Phichit before he gave in to the urge and leaned in, peppering kisses down along his jaw. Moaning into his sweat-damp skin, his hips slowly began to roll again.

“That’s it.” Phichit breathed. 

Yuuri’s hips snapped up against Phichit, fingers clenching at his hips. “That’s it.” Phichit gasped against his ear. “That’s it. Come on, Yuuri. That’s it. Fuck right there!” 

Phichit clenched around Yuuri and tossed his head back onto the pillow. He cried out as Yuuri’s hips pulled back and slammed into him, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “Fuck!” He screamed again, sounding absolutely wrecked. 

Spurred on, Yuuri’s fingers dug into the meat of Phichit’s hips, pulling him up higher and forcing Phichit to arch his back as Yuuri drove into him hard and fast. He was so close, but Phichit was closer still. 

Phichit gave one last ragged cry before his whole body seemed to collapse. His hips jerked and thick, ropy strings of cum painted Yuuri’s shirt white. “Oh. Oh.” He breathed, high pitched and whiny as his orgasm washed over him. 

“So good. So good, Phichit.” Yuuri mumbled, singing the younger skater’s praise. His hips rolled slowly but with no real purpose, knowing how over-sensitive Phichit could get.

“Want you to cum.” Phichit managed to get out, his voice breathy and shaky. 

“Yeah? Okay.” Yuuri started.

“On my face.” Phichit interrupted him.

Yuuri froze, his mouth going dry at the request. “Fuck,” he croaked. “Yeah. Yeah, alright.” His hips pulled back all the way, his cock slipping out. They both groaned at the sense of loss, but Phichit was looking at Yuuri hungrily again, and Yuuri was once again reminded of just how weak he was. 

Crawling up the bed, Yuuri straddled Phichit’s chest and wrapped a hand around his cock. “You sure?” He asked as he thumbed over the head, spreading the precum around that had beaded there. 

Rather than answering, Phichit licked his lips and parted them wide, head tilting back, waiting. 

“Fuck, alright.” Yuuri gasped. It didn’t take him long, just a few quick pumps before he was spilling, groaning as white beads of cum splashed across Phichit’s cheeks and lips. “ _God_.” He gripped the headboard above them and leaned forward, watching as Phichit licked his lips. 

With a groan, he plopped back on the bed and sprawled out next to Phichit. “Fuck,” he moaned.

“Yeah,” Phichit said as he wiped the cum off his face with his fingers and licked them clean.

Glancing over, Yuuri watched helplessly. “You’re going to be the death of me.” He breathed. 

“Mmhm.” Phichit grinned and rolled to his side as he finished up. 

“What?” Yuuri asked, not sure he liked the devious glint in Phichit’s eyes.

“Oh nothing, you’ve just got glitter all over your face.” 

“Ugh.” Yuuri groaned and reached up to wipe his mouth uselessly. There was no getting rid of glitter, he knew this but he had to try anyway. 

Laughing, Phichit fell onto his back and sprawled out once more, one of his arms falling over Yuuri’s chest. For a moment the two just laid there, side by side, content. “Come on,” Phichit said at last, head tilting to the side to look back at Yuuri. 

“Hm?” Yuuri’s brow raised at Phichit in question. 

“Let's go dance.” Phichit jumped up and grabbed Yuuri’s arm, tugging him up and off the bed. 

“What!? You’re not ready to go home?” Yuuri was _exhausted_. How did Phichit have so much energy?

“Nope. Dancing time.” 

Groaning, Yuuri watched as Phichit bent over, facing away from him to grab his shorts. Maybe a few dances wouldn’t be so terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the [art](http://greygerbil.tumblr.com/post/173228491236/a-picture-for-this-beautiful-nsfw-fic-being-gay) if anyone wanted to reblog it or anything!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
